


Necklace of Harmonia

by cauldroncakees



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldroncakees/pseuds/cauldroncakees
Summary: Faked deaths, a grumpy potions professor, and an undercover mission in which the fate of the wizarding world depends on. What could possibly go wrong? Hermione Granger is paired with the surly Severus Snape to find one of the last horcruxes to bring an end to the war.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Necklace of Harmonia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is the first story I sat down with the intention of posting. I do not have a beta, so please be kind if you see any mistakes and let me know. I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated :)

Everything that made itself known to her, it was in her nature to check its validity and history in a book. So, it was no surprise that Hermione Granger was thumbing through the aisles of a library when her world turned upside down. She didn't search for a specific volume this time, just some muggle titles that would entertain her interest for the next few weeks. She found it didn’t matter if the library was muggle like this one, or wizard, they all held incalculable amounts of knowledge, stories, and wonder that never failed to draw her in. Hermione barely paid attention to the books that passed her fingers, as her mind was busy reminiscing the past few years.

It had been two years since her, Harry, and Ron graduated Hogwarts. The war, still ever present, had somewhat mellowed. Sure, there were still raids and Death Eater attacks, but both sides, the light and the dark, seemed to be waiting for something – collectively holding their breath before things went tits up in the Wizarding world.

The last year of the Golden Trio’s education was interesting. All was fine for most of the year, the constant threat on the lives of students encouraged for heavier protections around the castle, and the Board of Governors even allowed heavily supervised trips to Hogsmeade to continue, until one snowy weekend in February that ended in catastrophe.

The attack occurred in broad daylight, a little past the lunch hour, to capitalize on the number of potential victims – one of them being none other than Severus Snape.

Hermione shuddered at the memory, even though she did not witness his death, she talked to him mere hours before. In a time of war, it was to common to look back on any conversation only to find it to be the last.

_Screams and spells flew in every direction as snow swelled and began to fall heavily, coating the cobblestone streets. Hermione, who just exited Tomes and Scrolls, pressed herself against the building, cursing the snow. She shrunk her packages and placed them into the pockets of her jacket before blindly following the row of shops to the way back to the school. Her hair was just as devious as the weather, swirling and whipping around her face so she could barely see._

_Suddenly, a hand came from behind and covered her mouth, dragging her into a nearby alley._

_“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” a dark voice said._

_Hermione stumbled as her attacker aggressively pushed her towards the back of the alley. She spun around and faced them with her wand out._

_“Greyback.” She spat, trying to conceal the tremor that ran through her body._

_“Mudblood,” he sneered “isn’t this just perfect. It just so happens I was feeling a bit famished.” A sickening smile distorted his face as he started walking towards Hermione, licking his lips._

_“Immobilus,” she screamed but Greyback brushed her curse off with a shield charm of his own._

_Another wave of his wand and Hermione could feel her tongue roll to the back to her throat -a silencing charm. She shakily stepped backwards until her body hit the brick wall at the end of the alley. She began to tremble. They only just begun to cover nonverbal charms and while heavily educating herself in the theory, she struggled with the practice._

_Tears pricked at her eyes as she silently wished for a savior. Help me please she screamed in her head. Anyone for the love of God,_ please _._

_“Stupefy” a deep voice shouted from the mouth of the alley. Greyback crumpled to the ground revealing a billowing figure that stalked down towards her._

_Hermione sagged against the wall when she noticed it was her Potions professor. With a flick of his wand, she could feel the release of the silencing charm. “Professor,” she gasped “thank you. I don’t know what-”_

_He cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her off the wall and around the unconscious werewolf._

_“Sir, what’s going on?” she asked. “_

_I’m taking you back to the castle.” He said gruffly._

_“Is that wise? I want to help,” she protested. He spun around to pin her with an intense glare. “I am Head Girl, sir. It is my responsibility to help gather the rest of the students-”_

_"Like you did such a great job earlier,” he sneered “If I had not intervened, you would have been dog food Miss Granger.” She opened her mouth to protest further but he cut her off “Head Girl or not, you do not get to gallivant around playing hero. Do you actually have the brains inside your head that everyone claims that you do? Think, girl. There is no time for recklessness.”_

_Voices started shouting from the alleyway, and Snape grabbed Hermione’s wrist and began walking at a very brisk pace. Snow turned into ice and began biting at their faces._

_“There is only so many times I can do that” he gestured back towards the alley “before I simply get too tired to care if I actually succeed. You got lucky Miss Granger, there will be a time where no one will be able to save you except yourself. We are heading back to the castle – end of discussion.”_

_The rest of the journey was done in tense silence and the storm seem the lessen the closer they got to the castle. When they got to the gates, Professor McGonagall cried out in relief “Miss Granger! Thank goodness you are alright.”_

_Her Head of House turned to Professor Snape and was about to speak but an explosion from the town below rocked the ground._

_“I’m going back down, Minerva. The headmaster is still down there,” Snape said._

_Professor McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze “Good luck, Severus. Be safe.”_

_He turned and began to head back down the hill when Hermione grabbed his arm “Professor, wait.”_

_He looked over his should and rose on his eyebrows. “I just – thank you, sir.”_

_“It is of no consequence Miss Granger; you can play hero another day.” He said gruffly, before he turned around and walked back down the hill._

_She watched him go until he became a black dot on the horizon_.

That was the last time she saw him. A few hours later, Dumbledore came into the great hall flanked by Aurors and made the grave announcement. Severus Snape died in the crossfire defending the last group of the students trying to make it to the castle. A stray hex from a Death Eater caused a building that the group was near to explode. Professor Snape had just enough time to shield the closest students before the building toppled. Dumbledore said his death was quick, that he had died almost instantly underneath the rubble. The funeral was held two days later, a surprising number of students and staff showed. The student body was at a loss. Professor Snape obviously didn’t win any awards for being the friendliest teacher, but everyone definitely felt the void his missing presence left behind. Hermione and the boys finished the rest of the year in a daze.

After graduation Harry and Ron both jumped at the chance to be initiated into Auror training and the two of them rented a flat together in London. Order meetings still frequented Grimmauld Place and Hermione found herself staying there, more often than not.

Once she realized her final year at Hogwarts wasn’t going to end with the threat of some cataclysmic battle, Hermione was excited to explore the academia of the wizarding world. She was currently taking upper level classes at the magical branch of Oxford and contemplating the many apprenticeship offers she received from Hogwarts staff.

Bringing herself back to the present, Hermione grabbed the closest book and added it to her pile. As she proceeded to head to the front, she suddenly lurched to the side, overcome with a great spell of dizziness. She grabbed onto the nearest bookshelf trying to regain her balance, when a loud bang and wave of heat hit her in the back. Hermione flew forward and collided with ground, her head giving a sickly crack when it met the cool tile floor. Pain filled her senses as she felt flames lick through her clothes and down her back.

Her vision swam in front of her as she lay unable to move. Her wand having slipped from her sleeve, skittered across the floor several feet in front of her. Panicked muggles screamed and headed for the exit but due to her position in the back of the stacks, no one saw her sprawled on the floor. She couldn’t formulate a coherent thought, her brain feeling like it had been stuffed with cotton. Instead she watched in sick fascination as blurry orange flames climbed around the books and the ceiling. The room began to get suffocatingly warm and the pain in her back began to crawl down her legs.

The crackling of the flames faintly masqueraded the sound of apparition and Hermione had no idea if they were friend, foe, or her imagination as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time Hermione opened her eyes she was laid up in a bed. The sterile smell of chemicals assaulted her nose, and she blinked several times to get her eyes into focus. Every item in the room was a monochromatic white; her bed had thin white sheets, the walls and tiled floor – all the same. She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing a thin paper gown. The only splash of color was a blue vase sitting on an end table. A tan piece of parchment was propped up against it, addressed to her. She slipped out of bed, groaning as her feet hit the cool floors. Her hold body was stiff as if she hadn’t moved in weeks. Hermione experimentally stretched her back and remembered the fire in the library. Other than a bit of tightness, there was no resounding pain. She let out a sigh – a hospital, St Mungo’s if she had any guess. She was skeptical to believe if she was captured by Voldemort that she would have been treated so nicely, and muggle hospitals couldn’t heal the damage she knew to be on her back so quickly.

“Hello?” She called out but her voice went unanswered. Hermione saw a fresh pair of muggle clothes at the foot of her bed and went to get out of the hospital gown. The clothes were comfortable, worn out jeans and jumper.

A sudden realization prickled her skin.

“My wand,” she breathed and began furiously ripping back the sheets. It wasn’t there. Panic began to seep in, and she felt her stomach sink. She walked over to the end table hoping the parchment held any answers but as soon she picked it up, she felt a familiar tug behind her navel.

* * *

Even after Hermione landed, she kept her eyes tightly shut, and tried to quell the building nausea.

She opened her eyes and looked at the floor. A thin layer of dust covered mismatched wooden planks. She let her eyes travel upwards and was met with a single four poster bed with an equally dreary duvet and canopy. She leaned her hip on a dresser that was flushed against the wall, and to her right she could see a door that presumably led to a restroom. A single cracked window let in sunlight, but it gave no view of the outside. She watched the dust swirl in the sunbeam and finally noticed the figure sitting in the armchair on the far side of the bed.

Hermione gasped and instinctively took a few steps back.

A dark chuckle came from the figure. A familiar deep drawl spoke.

“Hello, Miss Granger”


End file.
